


Tell Me You Love Me

by Angel_of_the_Winchesters



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, but there's a happy ending, i cried while writing it, so theres that, this is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Winchesters/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Winchesters
Summary: After breaking up with the love of his life, and hardly getting any sleep in the three weeks you haven't been together, Peter goes to the one place he knows he shouldn't be: your place. But then you and he have a long talk that is accompanied by tears and heartbreak that ends optimistically. (based off of the song Tell Me You Love Me by Demi Lovato.)





	Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request on my blog marvel-obessed-mind on tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy reading this, and don't forget to let me know what you think! I also finished this up late last night when I was exhausted, so that could be the reason for my crying. lol. Anyway, enjoy!!

Three weeks.

Three incredibly long weeks.

That’s how long it had been since Peter had broken up with you. And he hated it. He hated to break up with you. To see the heartbreak carved into your face when he told you ‘I can’t do this anymore.’ The sobs that made your body shake as you begged him to ‘think about this’ and ‘we can work this out! Whatever I did, I’m sorry!’.

It tore him up inside to do that to you, but he felt like it was the only thing that he could do to keep you safe. And as much as it hurt to see you in pain and not be his side, he knew he did the right thing.

But he couldn’t stop thinking about being with you. About being allowed to hug you. To have your hand in his. To have dates where you marathoned Harry Potter and Star Wars. He missed you.  It felt like half his soul was gone.

But still, he stayed away.  He avoided you at all costs, and in the beginning, when you’d try to talk to him about it, he’d turn around and run in the opposite direction.  Because he knew that if he talked to you, he’d apologize and beg you to take him back.

After a couple weeks though, you stopped trying to talk to him, and he saw you smiling more and acting like your usual self. _Which was good_ , he thought, _you’re moving on_.

But Peter got worse as the days went on.  He hardly slept, which made him reckless and sloppy when patrolling. He started staying out later getting maybe two hours of sleep before going to school. He was trying to distract himself from reality. And, after a week of hardly sleeping- hardly living- it finally bites him in the ass.

\--

This night had been worse than usual. The crime was unbelievably high tonight and Peter was struggling to keep up with it all. By the time 2 o’clock rolled around, he could barely stand up from all the pain he was in. Not to mention the three weeks of hardly any sleep was finally taking its toll on him. And in his exhausted state of mind he went to the one place he had been avoiding for the past three weeks.  Your place. He hadn’t even been aware that he was heading toward it until he crash landed on your fire escape.

He groaned and rolled over onto his back, wincing as he did so. He looked to his right and immediately recognized the inside of your room, noticing that the light was on. _Shit_. He closed his eyes, slipping in and out of consciousness. He couldn’t get himself up and away before he heard a proclaimed, “Oh my god!” coming from your previously closed window.

 

 “Are you okay, dude?” You ask, looking at freaking _Spider-Man,_ who is currently sprawled on your fire escape, hunched over in pain.

Peter groaned and slowly pulled himself up, crying out as he did so. You gasped and quickly climbed out of your window to see if you can help the hero.

“Alright, let’s get you inside before you pass out. You can crash on my bed.” You said, putting your arm around his waist to help him to the window. He started to weakly pull away in protest,  but you were determined to get him inside and help him.

After struggling to get you both through the window, you set him on your bed and noticed that you had blood on your clothes. You snapped your head up and gasped, looking at the poor man’s body, and saw multiple cuts and gashes all over him due to the better lighting.

“Oh, God.” Suddenly very thankful that your parents were away for the weekend, you rushed out of your room to find a first aid kit.  After a couple minutes of searching the bathroom you let out a shout of victory as you whip out the first aid kit, only to run back to your room to find Spider-Man trying to climb out your window. Unsuccessfully.

_Oh for fucks sake._

You roll your eyes and walk over to him, “And just where do you think you’re going?” You ask him, your hand on his arm, pulling him back to your bed, “At least let me clean you up before you leave.”

You hear him grumble under his breath as he sits down on the bed, pressing the middle of his suit so it slides down, exposing his chest, while keeping his mask on. The sight of his chest brings tears to your eyes, his chest almost entirely covered in black and blue bruising, with open wounds dripping blood. You shake your head and get a hold of yourself; your priority right now is to help him, not cry over what’s happened to him. You gently push him down and get to work.

10 minutes pass before you declare yourself done. “Stay there.” You order him before going to the kitchen to get a glass of water so he can take ibuprofen to get the swelling down. You hurry back and quickly had him both the cup and the medicine, telling him, “Drink. You’ll feel better.”

“Thank you.” He responded with a quiet voice, that voice making you freeze.

“Peter?”

You see his eyes widen as you stumble away from him, bumping into your desk as you stare at your ex-boyfriend in shock. He jumps off the bed to deny it but ends up tripping on his suit and starts to fall, and due to his exhaustion, he can’t catch himself. You don’t even remember telling yourself to catch him before you’ve made the few steps to save him from busting his face on your floor. He looks up into your eyes and he suddenly doesn’t care if he’s Spider-Man, he knows he can’t live without you. “I’m sorry!” He blurts out, rushing to apologize, to make things right again.

You push him away and scoff, “Oh, so now you’re sorry. After three fucking weeks of me driving myself insane coming up with reasons as to why you would break up with me after a year and a half of being together, you’re sorry?” You turn your head with a closed off expression, “That’s not good enough.”

You turn back around to see tears streaming down his face, and a part of you cries out to help him, but you tell that part of you to shut up.  

“I just want to know one thing.” You look him straight in the eye, “Why? Was I not good enough?” By this time you have tears gathering on your eyelashes as the gaping hole in your chest makes it hard to breathe. Peter gasps, “No! Y/N you were perfect, if anyone’s not good enough it’s me.” He gazes at you with the most heartbreaking expression, and you have to hold yourself back from reaching out to him.

“Y/N, I’m so, _so_ , sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I fucked up and I know that. If I could take back all that pain you felt, I would.” He looked at you pleading, “The reason I broke up with you is because of _this._ ” He says, pointing to himself. To his suit.

“I tried so hard to stay away from you, because I knew I’d give in and try to apologize if I talked to you. But I’ve realized that I can’t do it anymore.” He looks away and whispers, “I don’t know who I am without you.”

“I broke up with you because I couldn’t stand the fact that people-very bad people- would end up finding out you have a connection with to me and hurt you to get to me.” He let out a small sob, “I-I c-couldn’t stand t-the thought of y-you getting h-hurt.”  He puts his head in his hands and continues cry, the thought of it is too much to handle.

You stared at him in shock as tears raced down your face.  You wipe the tears away and ask, “Did you not think I couldn’t handle myself? Or find a way to handle myself?” You shake your head and add, “I would’ve taken self-defense classes. I would’ve found a way for us to stay together.” Offended that he thought you couldn’t have figured out something.

Peter said nothing. His exhausted mind made it hard to think. He just wanted to make things right, and maybe sleep for a day.  The crying was definitely not helping his situation. But he had to say something to get you to understand.

“I’ve hurt you, and I know you probably won’t be able to forgive me for hurting you the way I did. But, I need you to know that I have never regretted anything more in my life then letting you go.” You closed your eyes at that, processing everything he said. There was a long silence before you reached out to cup his face with your hand, lips trembling

“Just… tell me you still love me. Tell me I’m still the one for you. Like you used to.” You request in a small voice, an ounce of hope slowly rising as you look at into his eyes.

His eyes bore into yours, “God, of course I do, Y/N.  I love you so much.  I’ll never stop loving you, ever if you decide to move on with someone else.”

You give him a tear filled smile and say, “I love you too.  You’re everything I need, Peter.”

With that, you dropped your hand and lightly wrapped your arms around him, careful of his bruises, while he does the same. He puts his head on your shoulder and let out a loud sob, unable to believe that you’re actually willing to take him back.

After a while of just soaking up each other’s presence, you lean back, “Why don’t we lay down and go to sleep? Because I know for a fact you haven’t been sleeping lately. You’ve got designer bags under your eyes; you’ve had then for a while now.” Peter smiles sheepishly and nods, moving to take the suit off completely.

You help him when he struggles to step out of his suit, putting your arm under his shoulders to help him balance.

“You can’t go as hard when you’re out being Spider-Man. You’ve got to let your body heal, Peter.” You chide, frowning at the bruises that marred his skin.

“I won’t do it anymore. ‘M sorry.” Peter mumbled, eyes closing, too tired to wait until he was

Within a few minutes you’re both in bed, and under the blankets, facing each other in comfortable silence.

“I love you.” Peter mutters, drifting off to sleep. He’s barely conscious enough to here you reply, “I love you too, Peter.” Before embracing sleep. You quickly join him, the events and crying making you very sleepy. You curl up into his chest, and smile happily, knowing everything will be alright now that you have your Peter back in your arms.


End file.
